


It's just a skirt

by XiaraStar40



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, M/M, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaraStar40/pseuds/XiaraStar40
Summary: Modern AU without powersKlaus wants to wear a skirt, but his brothers aren't sure if it's a good idea.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	It's just a skirt

The 16-year-old Hargreeves brothers were in the room rambling about what they would wear tomorrow. At his school there was one day a month in which the students could wear whatever clothes they wanted, and everyone took advantage of that day. They had a lot of clothes, after all, their father was a millionaire, yet they hardly ever saw him, only on special occasions. So they were under the care of Grace, their nanny, and Pogo the butler.

\- "I think I'll wear a sports outfit, it's more comfortable"

\- "Really Luther? You always wear that, change your style a bit, bro"

\- "You always wear dark clothes Diego and I don't say anything"

\- "Not always, it's like Ben and his hoodies"

\- "Hey don't get me into this"

\- "Guys! Listen, everyone will use what they want, no one will judge anyone"

\- "It's fine Allison, but if Diego mentions something about my clothes again-"

-"I won't, get over it- "

-"Guys, stop now"

\- "See! You made Vanya mad, Luther"

\- "You made her mad, Diego"

\- "They are so immature, it's just clothes"

\- "Is that why you only wear formal clothes, Five?

\- "It's better than your outfits Diego"

\- "You're jealous because they fit perfect me"

Klaus started thinking as his brothers kept arguing, Allison was right, they could dress however they wanted, no one had to judge him, and it's not like Klaus hadn't been extravagant before, he loved to dress up in sparkly clothes, wear heels, wear dresses, skirts , tops, tights, and many other things, and his brothers never criticized him, but Klaus only wore those clothes inside the house, or at some parties, when they went out he wore bright clothes, but not as much as he would have liked, and usually in his school wore a boring uniform. In the previous months, on the days when they could go to school however they wanted, Klaus had wanted to wear a black skirt and a shiny polo top, but he never dared, he had many doubts and fears, what would happen if his friends did not like me ? Yes, the teachers punished him? Yes, other people bothered him. All these fears were never mentioned to his brothers, thinking that it would be a bit embarrassing, the only one who knew about this was his best friend, Dave, he had never judged him for his clothes, on the contrary, I always encouraged him to be himself , telling him that everything would be fine and if someone bothered him Dave would take care of protecting Klaus. On the other hand he also had his brothers, they would also support him, right? Finally it was decided, Klaus would wear the skirt and top, tomorrow would be a good day. The next day came pretty fast, and early in the morning everyone was getting ready for school, while Pogo waited to take them to school in his father's car. Luther and Cinco arrived first, both of them more practical and the most punctual of their brothers. Luther wore blue ripped jeans and a bright orange T-shirt, which was very extravagant compared to what Luther normally wore, while Five was seen in their normal school uniform.

The next day came quite quickly, and early in the morning everyone was getting ready for school, while Pogo waited to take them to school in his father's car. Luther and Five arrived first, both more practical and the most punctual of their siblings.

Luther wore blue ripped jeans and a bright orange shirt, which was very extravagant compared to what Luther normally wore, while Five was in his normal school uniform.

\- "I'll guess, you used that just because of what Diego said"

\- "No, I just thought it would fit me, mmm Five?

\- "Yes Luther?

\- "It suits me? I say I know it's not very usual for me, but I tried to make it as casual as possible"

\- "It looks like the uniform Hazel wore when she works at the donut shop"

\- "Hey, that was rude, Five, it's also not so bad"

\- "Yes, yes, whatever makes you feel better, I guess"

\- "And what about you, is it the uniform we always wear, doesn't it bore you?"

\- "I wanted to give you idiots a lesson about clothes, no matter what you wear, what matters is the inside"

\- "Wow, that was deep Five .... tell me the truth, you are not fooling me"

\- "I lost a bet with Diego"

\- "I knew it" said Luther holding back the laugh. After about 15 minutes, Diego and Ben arrived, Diego was wearing a navy blue sweater with ripped black jeans, and Ben was wearing a gray t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

\- "I didn't think you would really change your style, Luther" Diego mocked

\- "At least I look better than you"

\- "Admit that I look great, the Jersey is new" Diego said giving a tour of his new clothes

\- "For my part, I think they both look good, but Luther looks like Hazel when he worked at-"

\- "at the donut shop, I got it Ben"

\- "and Cinco looks like a schoolboy who- "

-"I lost a bet to Diego!"

\- "You look cute Five"

-"Shut up diego!"

\- "and Diego looks the way he always does, at least he's not wearing leather gloves"

\- "But they fit me well, and the Jersey is new"

\- "Most of your clothes are dark Diego, there is not much difference"

\- "Ben is right"

\- "Shut up Luther"

\- "And I on the other hand, I look incredible" Ben said calmly.

\- "You look better than Diego"

\- "You look better than Luther"

\- "You look better than those idiots"

-"Five!" Luther and Diego said in unison.

After another 15 minutes Allison and Vanya arrived, just in time as they were about to be late for school. Vanya was wearing a large white nightgown and light blue jeans. Whereas Allison was wearing a short bright pink polo shirt and ripped white jeans, and had also put on makeup.

\- "Wow, at least they look better than Luther, Ben and Cinco" exclaimed Diego

\- "You look good girls, Allison looks like a model, and Vanya looks like an artist" said Luther

\- "Thanks, Luther, you look good too" said Vanya

\- "Yeah, thanks, but that's not the uniform Hazel was wearing when-" Allison replied a little amused.

\- "works in the donut shop" said Vanya completing the sentence Diego, Ben and Cinco started laughing as Luther tried to defend his style of clothing.

\- "And Five why do you wear the school uniform?"

\- "I lost a bet, but I still look better than those three" he said pointing to Ben, Diego and Luther.

\- "You wish Five, let's admit that I look better" said Ben

\- "After me, little brother" said Diego.

\- "Hey, it's getting late and Pogo has already fallen asleep, who's missing?" Luther asked

\- "Klaus, he's always late, but not that late" replied Five.

\- "He told me she would be putting on makeup, maybe a little late" replied Allison.

\- "Well, it's been more than half an hour" Ben said somewhat worried.

After five minutes they would definitely be late.

\- "Okay, we hope enough, Allison go get him and help him with his makeup" said Luther somewhat impatiently, after all his perfect attendance record was about to be broken.

\- "Klaus said he would do it by himself, let's give him a few more minutes Luther" replied Allison, it is not the first time he was late, also Klaus seemed very happy to do his makeup alone, Allison was proud.

\- "If I am late again they will suspend me, I say help him to put on makeup in the car" said Diego, he had already been late for more than 10 days, one more and he would be suspended at school.

\- "I never understood why you are always late, we are supposed to arrive at the same time" said Vanya curiously.

\- "I just get distracted, that's all"

\- "And the distraction is called Lila" said Cinco, smiling when he saw Diego blush.

\- "Of course not"

\- "Of course I did, although I liked Eudora better" said Ben.

\- "Me too, I think Eudora would be a better influence" said Luther

\- "Eudora broke up with me and your know it"

\- "Yes, but I think it was your fault"

Just then Klaus arrived, running as far as his platform sneakers allowed, he was wearing a shiny silver polo top and frosted black skirt, he had also put on eyeliner and lip gloss, and his curls were perfectly arranged.

Klaus smiled awkwardly at his brothers, he knew they were going to be late because of him, but still wanted to know what his brothers thought about his outfit. For a moment he could see the slight confusion on Luther and Vanya's faces, while Diego, Ben and Cinco had worried looks, and Allison was smiling encouragingly at him.

\- "Nice skirt" said Five smiling a little. And this made Klaus very excited, if Five approved then there was no problem.

\- "Thanks Fivey, sorry for taking so long, but I wanted the clothes to match and-"

\- "You will not go to school dressed like this" said Five staring at him. He knew this was important to Klaus, and it hurt him to say no, since there was really nothing wrong with it, but he didn't know how his schoolmates or teachers would react, someone could annoy Klaus about this, and Five was not going to allow his little brother to be bullied.

\- "But, but I thought you liked it" Klaus said losing all emotion of joy. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, maybe it was very ridiculous, maybe it was stupid.

\- "Klaus, it can be dangerous, you could get in trouble, the teachers might not agree" Five explained while the others just nodded.

\- "Five is right, it's better not to risk it" said Luther, as an older brother it was his duty to take care of his brothers, especially to take care of Klaus.

\- "You also know that there are many perverts in the school, I don't want any of them to bother you, Klaus" added Diego, in his protective tone.

\- "Maybe you can use it another time, for safety" Ben said putting a hand on Klaus's man, trying to offer him comfort.

Klaus could feel the tears in his eyes and he knew he was about to cry, so before that happened he ran back to the house, maybe it would be better not to go today, anyway he already had a lot of absences at school. His brothers were silent looking at him with deep guilt, maybe they shouldn't have been so strict, but they only wanted to protect him, even so they had no right to judge Klaus's clothes, Klaus never judged the clothes they wore.

\- "Shit, I think we screwed it up" said Five, maybe they should have been more subtle, or they should only have accepted Klaus's outfit.

\- "You ruined it, Vanya and I didn't say anything to him" Allison said somewhat annoyed, knowing how excited Klaus was, and that his brothers had killed that emotion, although deep down he knew that it was not his fault, they just wanted to protect him.

\- "We just wanted to protect him Allison, we didn't want him to feel bad" said Diego

\- "The intention was good, we know it and Klaus knows it too, but I think that deep down this was very important for Klaus, maybe he just wanted to be the same, if we have to take care of him we will do it but we cannot forbid him to use what he wants "Vanya said, knowing that all her brothers would agree. They all nodded in agreement processing Vanya's words.

\- "I'll go inside to see how he is, you should come too" said Ben running towards the mansion followed by all his brothers. They found Klaus in her room with her pajamas on, she still had makeup on but her top and skirt were spread across her room. It looked like she had been crying. Ben approached Klaus giving him a hug, while Klaus snuggled into his chest.

\- "Hey, we love you a lot Klausy, you know that right?" Ben said calmly, but full of affection.

\- "Yes, I love you very much too" Klaus said as he watched the rest of his brothers enter his room.

\- "And you know what? No matter what clothes you wear, you'll always look great" said Diego stroking her curls.

\- "I think so, at least I looked a bit better than you, Di" Klaus said trying to regain his carefree and fun style.

\- "And you know what ?, Even if you wear any garment, we will always protect you" said Luther sitting on Klaus's bed.

\- "Yes, big man, they are like my own bodyguards sometimes" Klaus could sometimes complain about the overprotection of his brothers but the truth is that he appreciated it very much.

\- "And you know what? We were idiots for not letting you wear your skirt and top, we just thought we were taking care of you, but the truth is that we can't control your clothing choices" said Cinco, in his way of apologizing.

\- "No problem, maybe I exaggerated a bit, it was too cold to wear the top, maybe it was something ridiculous" Klaus said calmly.

\- "Hey, don't ever say it was ridiculous, Klaus you looked beautiful, the skirt fit you quite well and the top matched, even the makeup was well done, your curls complemented the style, and the silver nail polish is gorgeous" said Allison looking into his eyes. Klaus hugged her while smiling, Allison had been the one who had been the most supportive regarding makeup, clothes, heels, nail polish and everything.

\- "Not to mention, everyone here is a fashion failure, except maybe Allison, but you Klaus, you have to prove that the Hargreeves brothers can dress well" said Vanya giving him a wink.

\- "I suppose you're right Vany, it's a duty I have to fulfill" Klaus said, getting excited again as he was at first.

Finally the brothers waited for Klaus as he got dressed again, this time he was wearing a coat in case the weather got too cold, but other than that he looked radiant. Once it was over, they woke up Pogo to take them, they were an hour late, Luther's perfect attendance record was broken, and Diego was suspended for a couple of days, but it was worth it seeing how happy Klaus was, the teachers did not mention him, although some teachers told him that he looked good, Dave congratulated him for being so brave, his friends did not judge him and the other classmates did not criticize him either, they all got along, but that did not prevent his brothers from not they part with him in case they need to protect him, at the end of the day they all came home, and surprisingly they found their father looking at them from the stairs, he was serious as always and almost always ignored them, but this time ...

\- "What are you wearing, number four?" (Their father referred to them by numbers, Grace says he does so because it is the order in which he adopted them) His brothers quickly tensed, as if they would prepare to defend Klaus if their father dared to criticize him.

Klaus smiled calmly and said: - "It's just a skirt dear father"

\- "As long as you do not neglect your studies, I suppose I will approve it, but I hope it does not become very habitual" and with that his father left once more. Klaus knew that his father was a very complicated man, but in his strict way he knew that his father would not forbid him to wear whatever clothes he wanted.

At night to go to sleep, the brothers organized a sleepover in Allison's room, she and Klaus played runway-like modeling while her brothers watched, and in the end Klaus felt safe, accepted and loved.


End file.
